Robin One-Shots
by twistyslinky
Summary: This just came into my head on a whimsy. The first two chapters at least. Just having fun with my favorite characters. Rated Kplus to be safe. May change it later. Don't know where this'll take me.
1. Author's Note

**Author's note**

 **Hi! Its twistyslinky again! These two one-shots just came in my head on a whimsy. I just had to write them! So, before I get onto the chapters, there's something I need to set down. You might want to read this.**

 **Okay first off the list, not all of the one shots are in order and not all are going to belong to the same story line.**

 **Second, I know I'm not the best at keeping up on stories. So these are going to be set out for whenever I get a good idea. I need to things. A plot and a good way to set it up. So if you like this and you wanna see more, then you can help by suggesting ideas of god plotlines. They don't have to go with the storyline of any of the one shots. Or two shots if a story gets too long. But don't get mad at me if I take a while. I still need to learn to be faster at coming up with ideas and good plot lines.**

 **Third, the disclaimer is not for you. Most people who do the disclaimer, especially Young Justice Writers, rant about how it's stupid to think they own Young Justice. And yes. It is stupid. So I'm going to say this now. If you don't care, skip it. The disclaimer is for all who care. And one other thing. In the disclaimer, I'll point out things that I've made up that you're free to use. Which is pretty much everything except characters. But if I don't point it out then ask. If you want to use it, look for where I say in the disclaimer whether you can or not.**

 **Fourth, If I do any other Author's notes, don't skip it. Not unless there's another chapter after it. Cause most likely it'll be info on… something. Even if there's another chapter, if I say don't skip it, then it's probably information you need.**

 **Fifth, I think that's it.**

 **So, again. I repeat. If you like this, and want to see more, either follow the story and wait till I come up with more ideas or tackle me with plot bunnies and I'll write a list of them and just start working on the list.**

 **Bye and see you in the first chapter!**


	2. Mr Popularity

**Hi! Its twistyslinky.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Note: The disclaimer is for legal reasons. So skip it if you don't care.**

 **All credit to Robin/Dick Grayson, Kid Flash/Wally West, Aqualad/Kaldur, Superboy, Miss Martian/M'gann (Megan Morse), and Artemis, the team, Batman/Bruce Wayne, Batcave, Zeta Tube, Barbra Gordon, Bette Kane, and Mount Justice go to DC Comics. The story is mine and none of it is canon. And I own/created/whatever-you-wanna-call-it Spotlight News (on channel 9), Chester Colvin, Ellie Fox, Birdie Hayes, Bit-Bit/David Trannon. You're free to use my news station and my characters if you want, just don't copy my storyline.**

Robin was kinda mad. Not even kinda. He was mad. It was awful. He couldn't get away from it. He had performed something awesome out in combat as Robin and it got on the news. Barbra and Bette and their friends that sat at the same lunch table couldn't stop talking about Robin and how amazing he was and their big crush on him. He had seen Artemis sniggering at the scene. She went to Young Justice and worked with Robin in the same team. She didn't know Dick Grayson was Robin though. Anyway, she wasn't too fazed by the whole "amazing robin" thing. She'd seen Robin do more amazing things on a mission. So when they offered to all hang out at the library, he refused, saying he had stuff to do at home. Artemis rarely hung out with the girls unless Dick Grayson was there because they always acted super girly when he wasn't around. Dick Grayson, as soon as he was able to get out of school, he changed into Robin and decided to do his homework at the Mountain. When Bruce wasn't around in the evening, the reporters found Dick fair game to be attacked. Not literally but if asked Dick Grayson/Robin will swear that an interview is almost as bad as being kept captive by a villian. Anyway, so he went to the mountain expecting the usual and came across this:

"Wait, turn back to that channel!" M'gaan shouted at Wally who turned back the channel.

" _And here out of the archives we have a fantastic interview with Richard Grayson."_ **{1}**

" _Oh, I remember seeing this one on tv!"_

" _Yes, you hadn't quite joined Spotlight News yet?"_

" _No." the woman said, sheepishly._

"Who's Richard Grayson?" M'gaan asked.

"He's the ward of Bruce Wayne." Artemis answered for her. She of all people knew most about Dick Grayson with the exception of Wally who knew he was Robin.

" _Well, here you all are, the before and after archive special of Richard Grayson!"_

 _Scene moves to Reporter Birdie Hayes and late 9 year old Dick._

" _So Richard…"_

" _Just call me Dick."_

" _Dick?"_

" _It's a nickname. Short for Richard."_

" _Ah yes I see." The reporter said, chuckling. "So, Dick how old are you?"_

" _Nine. I'll be ten in a month and a half."_

 _The reporter chuckled again at the cuteness of the kid._

" _So, how is it living with Bruce?"_

" _It's cool. They're really nice."_

 _The kid seemed alittle lost and camera shy._

Robin glared daggers at the tv, even though no one else could see. He realized the irony of the situation now. He'd been in the spotlight, performing in front of people. And he was camera shy. More specifically, camera shy when he had to talk about himself. He'd gotten better at that part since he has to be in front of the camera as both Dick Grayson and Robin. He didn't like the part of his life where he got attention no matter where he was. He was born liking attention but getting attention from both sides of his life was getting excessive. He liked the covert part of his team and the fact that everyone ignored him at school except for his friends. He wasn't sure how much talk of his other life by his friends he could handle.

"So, you used to be an acrobat?"

"Yeah."

"He's so cute!" M'gaan squealed.

"He _is_ adorable." Kaldur agreed.

" _So, Dick which school do you go to?"_

" _I'm not going to school yet. Eventually, but not now."_

" _So, you're an acrobat right?"_

" _Was."_

" _Oh, right. The incident. Well, if you're still in touch, can you show us some of your moves."_

 _The boy grinned. He stood up and went back a couple feet and did one of his famous quadruple somersaults, landing on his hands and subsequently cartwheeling back on his feet._

" _Wow!" she clapped._

" _Can I ask you a question?"_

" _Sure."_

" _Is it true you're dating Bit-Bit?"_

 _A furious blush spread across the reporter's face._

" _Um, well there you have it, Dick Grayson." She quickened, eager to get done and get out of having to answer the question._

"Who's Bit-Bit?" M'gaan asked.

"Another famous guy. His name is David Trannon but they called him Bit-Bit. And rumor had it that he was going out with Birdie." Artemis answered.

"Birdie?"

"The reporter. Birdie Hayes."

"Oh."

 _Scene changes back to the two other reporters._

" _Wow, He was such a cute kid." The woman said._

" _True. And we also have Birdie reporting on the after part."_

" _This was from a couple months ago right?"_

" _Yes, I believe so."_

 _Scene changes to Birdie and Dick at his school._

" _Richard,"_

" _Just call me Dick."_

" _Oh right. Um, well… How do you feel about the destruction to your school?"_ _ **{2}**_

" _Well, we're obviously not going to have gym for awhile."_

" _You take gymnastics as an elective, right?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _So, you won't be able to practice for the nationals._

" _Well, we have the gymnastics equipment in another room, so nationals is not a problem. But I don't play on the team."_

" _But you do have it as an elective?"_

" _Yes."_

" _So, you have it as an elective but you don't play on the team."_

" _And you date Bit-Bit but you don't actually go anywhere with him." He said casually._

 _Her face turned red._

" _Um, well we better get back to the mayor." She said urgently, still blushing._

 _Scene changes back._

" _Wow, that kid has moves."_

" _Yes, He definitely isn't camera shy anymore. What makes me curious is why he still keeps that nickname."_

" _It is odd-"_

Robin promptly turned off the tv.

"ROBIN!" M'gaan, Wally and Kaldur screamed. Well, Kaldur didn't scream, he just reprimanded him.

"He's so cute!" M'gaan squealed.

"He seems more accustomed to the camera now that he's older." Aqualad pointed out.

"His name is DICK!" Wally screamed in laughter. "Total LOL!"

Robin glared at Wally without anyone noticing. He just cheekily grinned back.

"He must be some snobby rich kid." Conner groaned.

Artemis knew the kid from school and has been to his house so she wasn't fazed about hearing about him on the news. Robin mentally groaned. He went to the zeta tube and entered in the coordinates to go to the batcave. **{3}**

Batman watched Robin go in the batcave to do his homework. He sat on the floor a couple feet away from where Batman was sitting. The "captain's chair" in front of the many screen monitors.

"What is it?" he asked. He rarely did his homework in the batcave anymore. **{4}**

"My friends at school couldn't stop talking about Robin and the team couldn't stop talking about Dick Grayson." He moaned.

Batman went back to what he was doing on the computer.

 **Sorry for the weird ending. Anyway, now that I put all those footnotes, I have to explain them.**

 **{1}- In case you're confused here, Spotlight is entirely my own invention. It's a news program and every now and then they take an interview out of the archives and track them down for a before and after interview. The reporter is Birdie Hayes, The woman is Ellie Fox. She's also the weather woman. And then the other guy is the host. He's on everything and in case you're wondering his name is Chester Colvin.**

 **{2}- I'm referring here to . The one where they were entrusted with protecting the android that ad the powers of the entire league and they went to Dick's school. And it made a mess of things. That one. If you still don't remember, it's the one with the monkeys.**

 **{3}- I'm going to say here that only certain people are allowed access to the batcave through Zeta tube. The ones who are allowed passage in and out freely. One of those people being Robin. I mean, duh. He's batman's protégé. It only makes sense that he's allowed free passage in the batcave. At least some of it. There would be certain things Batman wouldn't want him to touch.**

 **{4}- Just extra non-relevant info. I'm saying here that he used to do his homework in the batcave. Batcave, Wayne Manor, Wally's place. And now that he can hang out with his buddies at the mountain, he does it there more often.**


End file.
